


Смерть после второй (Nach dem zweiten Tod)

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lucius is majestic, M/M, fic in Russian, hot Draco, stupid Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Предупреждения: кому грузовик печенек (кинков), а кому вагон сквиков. Будьте бдительны! АУ, постканон, зооморфизм, членовредительство, подозрения на инцест не оправдались. В качестве БАДов и триггеров использованы отрывки из стихотворений Пауля Целана.<br/>Краткое содержание: История о любви, смерти и спасении души.<br/>Примечание: Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними, а некоторые — мифологическими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть после второй (Nach dem zweiten Tod)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Paul Celan

Впервые этот сон приснился мне незадолго до того, как Астория с боем прорвалась в мой кабинет. Я как раз с дрожью вспоминал сон, прокручивая его в памяти, кадр за кадром, как страшное кино. Мне снился Драко Малфой. Он приходил ко мне, насквозь промокший, вкладывал в руку топор и просил отрубить ему голову.

В открытое окно вливался шум Лондона, летние мухи со всей дури ударялись о невидимый экран и падали на подоконник — умирать от садистской разновидности Инсендио, придуманной умельцами из отдела заградительной магии. Голос Астории — мелодичный, но с явными нотками раздражения, — я узнал, как только услышал. Дверь распахнулась, мой молоденький секретарь беспомощно развел руками и тут же был снесен женщиной-вихрем.

По ее искаженному лицу я понял, что разговор будет коротким, но неприятным.

Я смотрел на Асторию Малфой отстраненно и спокойно, давая ей возможность открыть рот и сцедить принесенную порцию яда. Да, прошли те времена, когда мне хотелось пришпилить ее колдографию на доску для игры в дартс в «Трех толстяках» и накачиваться пивом, периодически упражняясь в меткости.

Я слышал, что Малфой все-таки прыгнул с обрыва очертя голову. То есть начал бракоразводный процесс. Бедняга, искренне ему сочувствую. Останется гол как сокол — не то чтобы мне не нравилась эта мысль. Я отогнал призрачное видение голого Малфоя, подцепил сигарету из портсигара на столе и поднес к клетке с Фило. Фило недовольно выпустил облачко дыма из ноздрей, но все-таки выкашлял для меня язычок бледно-голубого пламени. Закурив, я постарался расслабиться и покориться неизбежному.

— Ты долго будешь молчать, Поттер, и делать вид, будто я пустое место? — наконец начала Астория. — И не дыми на меня, считается, что это очень вредно.

— Можешь накрыться непроницаемым колпаком, — дружелюбно посоветовал я.

— Не стоит хамить. Я знаю тебя как облупленного. — Астория подошла к столу и нависла надо мной, распространяя модный в этом сезоне аромат дыни. Может, это мне стоит накрыться колпаком?

— Хватит истерики. Говори, зачем ты здесь?

— Как Джинни? — Сладкая улыбка Астории отлично сочеталась с противным запахом дыни.

— В порядке. Что-то еще?

— Да, есть кое-что. У меня есть кое-что на тебя, Поттер. Думаю, ты знаешь, о чем я.

Да уж, кто бы сомневался, что настанет тот день, когда эта ведьма извлечет свой компромат из тайников Малфой-мэнора. Интересно, что у нее? Колдографии? Свидетельства несчастных домовиков? Воспоминание в запечатанной сургучом бутылке?

Астория с непередаваемым выражением на лице протянула мне бутылочку, в которой, будто нить накаливания, дрожало воспоминание.  
Что ж. Бросил в рабочий думосбор и нырнул туда, как в омут.

Он не дал мне раздеться, поэтому я бесславно валяюсь в носках, полуспущенных джинсах и свитере, и знаю, что надо что-то с этим сделать — но не хочу. Хорошо и так. Драко рядом мерно дышит перегаром, по обыкновению поскребывая во сне подушку, завернутый в какие-то неидентифицируемые покровы — то ли в одеяло, то ли в плащ, то ли в просто в сумерки, забирающиеся в коттедж через окно. Низко, по самому полу стелется последний оранжевый луч солнца, освещает мятый жестяной бок чайника, деревянную табуретку, служащую чайнику подставкой, мой ботинок с разметанными шнурками и щель под входной дверью, в которую дышит море.  
…Он упирается лбом в серую подушку, по обе стороны позвоночника выскочили лопатки, как части плохо отрегулированного механизма. Сухие мышцы длинной спины закаменели в непонятном усилии. Драко пытается сплести свои ноги с моими, но ступни в синих шелковых носках постоянно соскальзывают. Он сжимает руки в кулаки до хруста. Впалый живот под моей рукой ходит ходуном. На затылке топорщатся короткие колючие волоски, кожа покрылась солью от выступившего пота. Он молчит, не ответив ни на один мой вопрос. Он скрипит зубами, жмурится и мотает головой. Он выжимает меня досуха с умением, которого я никак не ожидал, и, дав мне всего пару минут передышки, опускается передо мной на колени, делая минет с искусством, которое меня неприятно удивляет. Он меня пугает. Он меня бесит. Он делает из меня дурака. Я опрокидываю Драко на спину, и он с готовностью подставляется, цепляясь за меня длинными руками и ногами так, что я чувствую себя доской, оставшейся от лодки после кораблекрушения. На мне, в отличие от мореного дерева, наверняка останутся синяки. На Драко, впрочем, тоже.  
Кто бы мог подумать, нет, честное слово, кто бы мог представить, что камин в съемном коттедже на пляже подключен к каминной сети. Я бы его хоть табуретом задвинул.

Вынырнул я из думосбора слегка оторопевший и взмокший. Астория глядела на меня победоносно и презрительно.

— Если ты мне не поможешь, я тут же свяжусь с твоей драгоценной супругой и мы поболтаем за чашечкой-другой сладкого кофе у Фортескью. Она выйдет оттуда с галлоном кофе в желудке и интересной информацией к размышлению в голове.

— Что тебе нужно? — повторил я. Я не хотел начинать разборки, просто хотел узнать, что заставило змею покинуть гнездо и проделать такой долгий путь на брюхе.

Астория на миг запнулась. Обмякла, будто механическая кукла без пружинки. Но вот она снова в строю, бойка и напориста:

— Мне нужен мой сын, Скорпиус. Я не позволю, чтобы опекунство над ним получили старая ведьма Малфой или мой голубой муженек. Скоро уже бывший муженек, слава Мерлину.

Меня передернуло. Злость, с которой она говорит, почти осязаема — вязкая, склизкая субстанция.

— Ты должен поговорить с Нарциссой и заставить ее, если потребуется. Пусть отдаст мне сына. Если она и послушает кого-то, так только тебя. Со мной она не разговаривает. А Драко вот уже несколько дней недоступен по каминной связи. Его адвокаты молчат. Поговори с Нарциссой, верни мне Скорпи — и Джинни не услышит от меня ни слова о твоей тайне, не увидит моих воспоминаний об одном известном тебе дне. Я даже готова пойти на Обливиэйт, чтобы гарантировать тебе это.

Астория выложила все козыри. Похоже, она не против честной сделки. Моя помощь — в обмен на ее воспоминания. И все же, не уверен, что мне удастся что-то сделать для нее. Малфои любят Скорпиуса, никто не заставит их отступиться от малыша. Разве что сам Волдеморт вдруг воскреснет и войдет в гостиную Нарциссы, изрыгая пламя. Не к ночи будет помянут.

— Я съезжу к Нарциссе и поговорю с ней. И да, я бы сделал это, если бы ты просто пришла и попросила. Для этого совсем не нужно помахивать здесь моим прошлым.

На ее лице отразилось облегчение. И тут же она упрямо вскинула голову и сказала:

— Просто поговорить — этого мало. Спасибо, конечно, за великодушие. Ну да, ты же герой, тебе положено его проявлять. Но я не растаю от умиления. Имей в виду: если не вернешь мне Скорпиуса, Джинни все узнает о вашем... Как мне это назвать? Кувыркании? Распутстве? Помешательстве?

Она фыркнула и вдруг покраснела. Уши просто запылали. Астория посмотрела на меня со странной смесью презрения и жадного любопытства в глазах:

— И как это было? Расскажи, как часто ты ебал моего молодого мужа? И что, он так хорош? Не так холоден, как со мной? Кажется, и трех дней не прошло после окончания нашего медового месяца, как он сорвался по первому твоему зову, ах, простите! — уехал по срочному вызову начальника отдела ЗОТИ и не возвращался домой целый месяц. Расскажи, как вы не покладая рук вместе служили тогда магическому сообществу?

— Прекрати.

Асторию трясло. Я призвал палочку, взмахнул ею и пробормотал:

— Силенцио.

Она сразу замолкла, будто подавилась словами, не нашедшими выхода три года назад.

Помешательство. Да, можно и так сказать. Думосбор всколыхнул муть, поднял со дна души все, что я там так старательно утрамбовывал эти долгие три года.

Безумная неделя после многодневного преследования четырех гоблинов-людоедов, наводивших ужас на курортное побережье Шотландии. Мы сдали их местному отделению и просто… сняли коттедж на пляже. Безумная неделя, и мы практически не спали тогда. Нам было мало всего. Драко доводил меня до белого каления, до исступления. Он это умеет. На исходе недели он сказал, что сделал Астории ребенка в их первую же ночь и что у него теперь будет сын — прекрасный белокурый мальчишка. И что я ему на хрен не нужен. Я тогда очень хотел ударить его. И я видел по глазам, что он сам хочет этого. Вместо этого я выволок его на террасу и потащил дальше, на пляж, по щиколотки проваливаясь в песок, еще горячий после жаркого дня. Он не сопротивлялся, только смеялся и горланил что-то про потерянный рай или про заколдованный край, не помню... Вспомнил. Погибшее было спасенным, и сердце как крепость, как рай…Но тогда я его не слушал. Я слушал ночное море и просто изо всех сил старался не задушить Малфоя.

Утром я отказался от него во второй раз в своей жизни. А он ушел из аврората.

 

— Астория, отправляйся домой. Ты сказала все, что мне нужно было услышать. И даже больше. Действие заклинания закончится через пять минут. Приди в себя в приемной и можешь воспользоваться камином аврората. Я свяжусь с тобой после разговора с Нарциссой.

Астория смерила меня беспомощным взглядом, повернулась и вышла, естественно, хлопнув дверью на прощание.

Я взял еще одну сигарету, повертел ее в пальцах, сломал, рассыпая желтый табак по столу. Мне нравится запах табака. Странно. Астория одновременно и раздражала, и вызывала сочувствие. Я представил, что Джинни уходит от меня и забирает Джеймса и Альбуса. Пульс зачастил, стекла в шкафу задребезжали. Только стихийной магии мне не хватало. Нужно успокоиться. Я встал, подошел к окну. На подоконнике лежали мушиные тельца, внизу, на Трафальгарской площади неслась по кругу буйная моторизированная магловская жизнь. Одинокий бронзовый Нельсон, загаженный голубями, с мудрой снисходительностью смотрел на меня с высоты своих веков и древней колонны.

Нет, я никогда не сомневался, что наша с Драко история не принесет мне ничего, кроме боли и проблем. Удивительно, в кои-то веки мои подозрения оправдывались. Сон был в руку.

Нужно навестить Нарциссу.

***

Пришлось отложить совещание и несколько встреч, приказать секретарю отбиваться от всех посетителей (желательно делать это более успешно, чем в случае с Асторией). После этого я отбыл в Малфой-мэнор.

Я аппарировал на границу поместья не очень удачно: потерял равновесие и упал на колено. Поднялся с влажной травы, стряхнул с мантии травинки и дубовый лист. Черт, посадил на джинсы пятно зелени.  
Передо мной раскинулся вековой парк. Огромные дубы шелестели узорчатыми листьями на ветру. Да, именно такими я всегда и представлял родовые поместья. Их должны окружать необхватные деревья, посаженные многочисленными предками. Уверен, что Малфой даже может перечислить их поименно и рассказать, кто какое дерево посадил и в каком три тысячи лохматом году до Мерлиновой эры это случилось.  
Я пошел по дороге, у ворот замешкался, но створки приоткрылись, пропуская меня. Похоже, заклятье гостеприимства, наложенное Нарциссой, еще имело силу. Под подошвами хрустели камешки, ветер усилился, по небу ползли темные тучные тучи, деревья зашумели еще громче. Мне стало не по себе. Пустынная тенистая аллея казалась особенно зловещей. Наконец из-за поворота явился Малфой-мэнор во всей красе: белые колонны, эркеры, розарий и фонтан с голыми мраморными девушками. Я обошел левое крыло и оказался во внутреннем, довольно запущенном дворе с нестриженым лабиринтом из самшита, топорщившимся во все стороны молодыми побегами. Я услышал шорох и обернулся. Из-за куста белой гортензии выглядывал мальчик с сачком и банкой.

— Подойди, не бойся, — позвал я. — Ты ведь Скорпиус?

Мальчик молча вышел из-за куста. Он был худенький, беловолосый, огромные серые глаза смотрели изумленно, как будто я был неуместным призраком, нагло проникшим в его мир. На вид трехлетка, как и Джим, но слишком серьезен для своего возраста.

— А где твоя бабушка? — спросил я.

Скорпиус махнул рукой в сторону дома и юркнул в лабиринт, бросив сачок и банку. В банке билась огромная бледная бабочка с желтоватыми полосами на крылышках.

Я вошел в дом через стеклянную заднюю дверь. В сумрачной гостиной с задернутыми занавесями сильно пахло лилиями. А вот и они — букет белых лилий стоял на стеклянном столике.

— Гарри Поттер.

Я сразу ее и не заметил. Она стояла на лестнице, в тени. Она пошла ко мне — вернее, потекла. Длинное светлое платье, белые волосы до пят. Пергментно-бледное лицо, ледяные глаза. Нарцисса Малфой могла бы быть маггловской Снежной королевой. Или просто королевой.

Эпопея с Пожирателями, падением Волдеморта и судом над Люциусом далась ей нелегко, но от нее у меня все так же дух захватывало.  
Она подошла ко мне и предложила сесть. Хлопнула в ладоши, засуетились домовики с хрусталем и подносами в лапках. Один, стеснительно прикрывшись ушами, подал мне полный бокал красного вина, и я хлопнул его, не задумываясь. Нарцисса удивленно подняла бровь.

Я не стал ходить вокруг да около:

— Извините, что потревожил вас, но ко мне пришла Астория и настоятельно просила поговорить с вами о судьбе Скорпиуса.

— Надо же, она вспомнила, что у нее есть сын, — усмехнулась Нарцисса.

Она оторвала бутон с ветки лилий и принялась теребить его.

— Астория скоро перестанет быть членом нашей семьи. А Скорпиус — наследник рода. Ее надеждам не суждено оправдаться, хоть она и обратилась за поддержкой к вам, Гарри.

Я набрался смелости и спросил:

— Я могу обсудить это с Драко?

— Его нет. — Нарцисса поджала губы и отбросила растерзанный бутон. — Именно об этом я бы хотела с вами поговорить, а вовсе не о бывшей невестке и ее притязаниях.

Она еще раз хлопнула в ладоши, и очередной домовик возник передо мной с подносом, на котором белел конверт. Я взял его. Он был не подписан и вскрыт. Я достал из конверта листок бумаги. На нем паучьим почерком Драко было написано следующее: «Дражайшая матушка, не волнуйтесь, я вынужден уехать на неопределенный срок по очень важному делу. Оно не терпит отлагательств. Ваш Драко».

Я задумался. Маленький колокольчик тренькнул где-то в подсознании. Я называл его «мой фейский колокольчик» и слышал его каждый раз, когда в расследуемом деле что-то было нечисто. Нарцисса внимательно изучала мое лицо и кивнула, видимо, заметив мою настороженность.

— Драко никогда не называл меня матушкой, тем более, дражайшей. Согласитесь, Гарри, это простая уловка, но она сработала. К тому же, не в его правилах исчезать вот так.

— Ну, он взрослый, почти в разводе. Мало ли у него причин уехать?

— Пустые слова. И вы это знаете. — Нарцисса холодно посмотрела на меня. — Займитесь поисками Драко, в частном порядке. И тогда, возможно, Астории будет позволено видеться с сыном... чаще, чем она заслуживает. Если уж вы так о ней печетесь.

Вот так вот. Одна женщина хочет вернуть своего сына, вторая женщина хочет вернуть своего сына. А что остается мне, измученному их интригами Главному аврору Поттеру? Ублажить женщин и кинуться на поиски человека, которого мне совершенно не хочется найти где-то в борделях Лютного переулка.. А шансы велики. Я представил, как врываюсь в комнату, обитую красным плюшем, как срываю пыльный балдахин с кровати, как вытаскиваю из-под какого-нибудь стокилограммового мулата в пирсинге и браслетах нашего потерянного мальчика, голого, белокожего, распаленного и брыкающегося. Меня прошиб пот, и я еле сдержал смех.

Нарцисса покачала головой:

— Не думайте, что это будет просто. Фамильные чары связи рода не работают. Я не могу сказать, где Драко, а это в принципе невозможно. Заклятья для этих чар сплетались очень давно, очень искусными магами, они безупречны. Чары не работают с того дня, как я обнаружила письмо на пороге.

«Фейский колокольчик» зазвенел вовсю.

— С чего мне начать? — спросил я, поднимаясь с дивана.

Нарцисса тоже поднялась. Взмахнув палочкой, она сказала:

— Карве.

Воздушный невидимый клинок свистнул, и прекрасные волосы хозяйки дома упали к ее ногам. Я охнул. Она подняла их, свернула в клубок и протянула мне.

— Возьмите, Гарри. Они будут нужны, я уверена. Поверьте моему предчувствию.

Я не знал, что сказать. Белые волосы Снежной королевы легли в мои ладони тяжелым шелком. Я трансфигурировал из салфетки сумку и положил их туда.

— Зачем же? Зачем? — Других слов я не нашел.

Нарцисса покачала головой, плечи ее поникли.

— Я не знаю. И не знаю, где он, где мой Драко...

Она закрыла лицо руками, и тут я ушел. Вернее, сбежал, как поджавший хвосты трусливый крапп.

***  
Я вернулся домой, с наслаждением скинул мантию и отправился на кухню. На Гриммо никого не было — Джинни с детьми гостила в Норе. Подозреваю, там готовили страшно неожиданный и жутко таинственный заговор к моему дню рождения. Будет вечеринка, котлы с пуншем, молодцы Уизли напьются в хлам, спящему под столом Рону нарисуют усы сажей, а после праздничного обеда Гермиона погасит свет, Молли принесет торт с горящим снитчем. Потом, на закате, состоится дружеский квиддич на вересковом поле за домом. Как всегда, Джинни сыграет ловцом против меня. Опять обидится, когда я позволю ей поймать снитч. Упрямая, все еще хочет победить меня честно.

Я сжевал кусок хлеба с ветчиной и задумался. Драко. Снова вмешивается в мою размеренную добропорядочную жизнь.

С чего начать?

Над полкой с посудой висел натюрморт: хлеб на салфетке, серебряный нож, темная гроздь винограда, несколько персиков. В щели с обратной стороны рамы я прятал вещь из прошлого. Я пошарил там, чтобы вытащить кольцо в комке паутины. Простое серебряное колечко, все в царапинах, немного сплюснутое. Драко все время терял его (оно то и дело соскальзывало с тонкого указательного пальца), но каким-то чудом всегда находил. Кроме того, у него была дурная привычка вертеть его на большом пальце и покусывать. Это меня дико злило. Однажды я отобрал кольцо и спрятал. Был безобразный скандал, но кольцо я так и не вернул. А потом забыл о нем напрочь. Вспомнил только после разрыва, но решил оставить у себя.

Я привязал кольцо на длинный белый волос, один из Нарциссиных. Получился маятник. Пробормотав заклинание ясного видения, я начал задавать вопросы. На прямой вопрос «где Драко» кольцо дрожало на волоске, отказываясь отвечать. Я перепробовал с десяток вариаций — безрезультатно. Отчаявшись, попросил указать на что-то важное, связанное с Драко, кольцо начало резво раскачиваться по часовой стрелке. Я носил его по кухне, следил. Наконец, кольцо дрогнуло и замерло. Я нагнулся. На полу возле печки лежала стопка старых газет. С первой страницы пожухлого «Ежедневного пророка» на меня смотрел закованный в цепи Люциус Малфой, гордо вскидывая голову. Заголовок под колдографией кричал: «Суд над Пожирателем номер один свершился!».  
Я намотал волос на кольцо, а кольцо надел на указательный палец. Похоже, придется нанести визит вежливости еще одному члену семьи Малфоев.

***

Его наказание было жестоким. Но, по крайней мере, он избежал поцелуя дементора.

Здесь всегда было шумно. Подозреваю, Люциус стал главным аттракционом Хогсмида, привлекающим магов-туристов со всей Англии. Он был заключен в стеклянную пирамиду, установленную на пепелище, оставшемся после одного из жестоких налетов Пожирателей. Конструкция, созданная общими усилиями лучших магов Визенгамота, как будто парила над землей на трех высоких сваях, узенькая железная лестница вилась от земли к пирамиде. Я отодвинул в сторону парочку зевак и приложил к решетке, запирающей лестницу, аврорский перстень. Замок щелкнул, вызвав гул в толпе. Кто-то крикнул: «Это же Поттер, сам Поттер!» Ну вот, началось. Скоро здесь будут писаки. Я закрыл решетку и быстро взбежал по колышущейся лесенке.

Стеклянная поверхность сверкала немилосердно: так переливались нити магической сети. Пирамида была невелика — метра два в поперечнике, два в самой высокой точке. Я вспомнил каморку под лестницей — из своего детства, по спине пробежал холодок. Люциус сидел ко мне спиной, скрестив ноги, опустив голову. Длинные светлые волосы прядями змеились по голой спине вдоль хребта. Позвонки можно было пересчитать — все до единого.  
Я тихо позвал его по имени. Он вздрогнул и медленно поднялся, как будто вынырнул из далеких темных глубин. Наши взгляды встретились. Сейчас он как никогда был похож на Драко. Люциус потерял весь свой лоск, осталось только то, что у них было общим – острый взгляд, худощавое тело, злость и обманчивая расслабленность.

Он подошел к самому стеклу и приложил к нему ладонь. Впился в меня тревожным мерцающим взглядом.

— Драко? — хрипло проговорил он. Язык его почти не слушался. Ах да, вряд ли Малфой тут часто упражняется в болтовне.

— Он пропал. Знаете, где мне его искать?

Люциус опустился на пол, подобрал босые ноги.

— Прошло три года. Это гримаса судьбы, — пробормотал он. — Его душа за мою.

День суда я помнил, хотя старался забыть. Увы, есть вещи, которые с годами становятся все отчетливее, как будто память насмехается над нами, раз за разом подсовывая самые яркие картинки, как бы мы не гнали их прочь.

Я помнил капли крови на его босых ногах. Словно перед выходом он накрасил ногти кармином.

Зал суда был полон. Визенгамот в полном составе. Люциус в цепях — мрачен и желчен. Все знали, что его ждет. Я сидел в первом ряду, за меня цеплялась Гермиона, да так крепко, что синяки с предплечья после долго не сходили. Он хмурилась и грызла ноготь. Ей все еще казалось, что мы сделали недостаточно для спасения Малфоя-старшего. Но кто мог сделать больше? Оказалось, смог Драко.

Он вошел в зал в лучших традициях своего надменного семейства. В первую секунду я чуть не расхохотался, как ни паршиво это звучит. Я подумал, что это его очередная неуместная дурацкая выходка в знак протеста против еще не провозглашенного, но явно всем известного приговора. Драко был в длинной белой мантии, в чертовом сиротском рубище, босиком. Он шел к скамье подсудимого медленно, чуть покачиваясь, бормоча что-то на латыни, оставляя за собой цепочку красных следов. С запястий краска текла густыми непрерывными струйками, пятная белый лен. Не краска. Кровь. Я рванулся к нему, но Гермиона впилась ногтями мне в кожу и зашипела, изменившись в лице: «Дурак, сиди». Драко дошел до отца и положил ладони ему на плечи. Скорее упал на него, видимо, теряя силы. Он обратился к Визенгамоту:

— Я совершил ритуал! Это Кровная Мольба. Я требую прозрачное заточение.

Его руки соскользнули, оставив на плечах побледневшего до синевы Люциуса кровавые отпечатки, и Драко упал, потеряв сознание в оке урагана, вызванного его появлением. Маги вскакивали с мест, перекрикивая друг друга, ор стоял дикий. Авроры уже спешили к Драко, но мы с Гермионой оказались быстрее. Я подхватил его на руки — он почти ничего не весил, и в то же время был моей самой тяжелой ношей… Гермиона на ходу колдовала, и в Мунго мы успели вовремя.

Оказалось, очень древняя магия. Наследник платит своей кровью, чтобы выкупить смертника из объятий дементора. По словам Гермионы, которая сама слышала лишь упоминания о Кровной Мольбе, вычитать об этом в подробностях можно было только в очень старых и очень редких гримуарах. Чьей магической поддержкой заручился Драко ради ритуала и чем заплатил — не знала и Гермиона. Но не сомневаюсь, в семействе Малфоев черномагического дерьма пруд пруди. Так что Визенгамоту ничего не оставалось — против древних законов не попрешь. Малфою-старшему заменили Поцелуй дементора на пожизненное магическое заключение в стеклянной пирамиде.

И вот он сидел передо мной, узник прозрачной пирамиды — спокойный и молчаливый. О его ужасе можно было догадаться лишь по дрожи, пробежавшей по телу, по обреченности, промелькнувшей в глазах — всего на один взмах светлых ресниц. Я наблюдал за ним отстраненно, будто за одним из своих подозреваемых.

Я опустился на корточки. Люциус прижался лбом к стеклу в нескольких дюймах от моего лица и прошептал:

— Он ни разу не пришел сюда. Не сидел тут со мной, как ты сейчас. Но разве ты видишь слезы на моем лице, Поттер? И не увидишь. Магическое заключение — странная штука. Во мне осталось мало живого. Слезы просто не текут. Но зато душа моя спасена.  
Он засмеялся сухим смехом, похожим на хрип пойманного животного. Он ошибается. Сейчас он живее всех живых. В мыслях снова тренькнул колокольчик, и я задал правильный вопрос:

— Откуда Драко мог узнать о ритуале?

Он не колебался ни секунды.

— Нужный вопрос в нужное время, аврор. У меня есть охотничий домик в Шотландии. Там небольшая библиотека. Частное собрание редких темномагических книг, держать которые дома небезопасно и глупо... И я поплатился за свою глупость.

— Драко знал о домике?

— Да. Это был наш с ним секрет. Раньше… Мы иногда охотились там. Там красиво. Остров находится посреди большого озера. На острове руины старого замка, и наш домик зачарован под груду старых камней. Туристов привозят редко, так что там тихо.

Я уже знал, что это та самая ниточка. Я вскочил на ноги.

— Ты отправишься туда? — слабо улыбнулся Люциус. — Хороший мальчик... Это озеро Лох-Индорб. Станешь лицом к закатному солнцу, спиной к замку, дойдешь до скрюченного дуба на берегу. Скажешь: «Tenebrae» — иллюзия развеется. Будь как дома, ключ в вазе со змеями.

Он остался сидеть, сложив руки на коленях.

Я хотел ему сказать, что душа — это очень много. Душа — это главное… Но не стал. Ни к чему пустые разговоры.

Вернувшись домой, я собрался в путь за двадцать минут. Рюкзак, старая походная скатка, потрепанная серая мантия — все это было припрятано в дальней кладовке, рядом со школьной метлой, стопкой учебников и ящиком с квиддичной снарягой. Я открыл ящик. Среди ремней и наколенников лежал и бескрылый снитч. Конечно, где же ему еще быть. С него все началось когда-то. Черт. Все было сто лет назад, а как сейчас помню шелест его крыльев. На шестом курсе мне приходилось нелегко, и я нашел способ расслабляться, не сжигая гриффиндорскую гостиную вспышками стихийной магии.

Иногда, в особенные безлунные ночи я пробирался с метлой на квиддичное поле и выпускал снитч из коробки. Ловить его в полной темноте было наслаждением. Голова должна была быть абсолютно пустой, что мне и требовалось, а рука твердой. Я планировал над квиддичным полем, между невидимой землей и невидимым небом и всем своим естеством слушал тишину. И в какой-то миг все звуки проявлялись, сходились в одно — дальний шум ветра в плетях Дракучей ивы, тихий плеск видящего сны Кальмара на дне озера, стук собственного сердца. Между двумя ударами я успевал поймать снитч — и это было лучше, чем оргазм. Так я думал тогда. Оказалось, я ошибался и в этом.

Однажды мои пальцы коснулись чужих пальцев поверх снитча. Это было как разряд. Я отдернул руку, спугнув снитч, но не испугав невидимого ловца. Невидимка подлетел вплотную, темным абрисом на фоне плотной громады Хогвартса — я почувствовал волну какой-то химической горечи, к которой примешивался душный запах лилий. Ловец толкнул меня бедром, так что мы с метлой кувыркнулись, я пришел в ярость и поспешил выйти из кувырка, чтобы сказать придурку все, что я о нем думаю, но это сложно, когда тебя так целуют.

Это было просто безумие. Оно длилось и длилось, я ночами носился над квиддичным полем, почти не спал, днем бродил в полном ступоре, порываясь обнюхивать всех известных мне квиддичных игроков — любого возраста и пола, Гермиона и Рон искренне волновались о моем душевном здоровье. Но мой ловец прилетал только в самые темные ночи и позволял загнать его в угол — а именно к квиддичным воротам — только после изматывающей, но очень возбуждающей погони. Постепенно я узнал о нем много нового. О том, какие у него острые зубы и мягкие губы. О том, что это определенно не девчонка. Ха. Думаю, я и тогда прекрасно знал, кто может так отчаянно носиться на метле, но успешно до поры до времени закрывал на это знание глаза. Многое было потом, много ночей и встреч — уже после того, как однажды мы вместе летали до самого рассвета. Но то первое касание холодных пальцев в бездонной ночной тьме я не забуду. Как будто он сжал мое сердце.

Когда я отказался от него в первый раз, он на моих глазах оборвал крылья у снитча и швырнул останки мне под ноги.

Я отогнал воспоминания. Черт. Мне давно надо было избавиться от них. Слить к Блэковой матери и запечатать. И жить спокойно…

Надо предупредить Гермиону. Только она не станет разводить панику и удержит от воплей беспокойное семейство Уизли.

Я сунул голову в камин в кабинете и вынырнул у нее.

— Гермиона! — позвал я.

— Сейчас! — послышалось из другой комнаты.

Вот и она. В руках тарелка с куском пиццы и чашка с чем-то горячим. М-м-м. Какао.  
— Заходи, сейчас принесу и тебе порцию. И какао.

Желудок жалобно заурчал, и я вылез из камина, стряхивая золу и крупинки дымолетного порошка.  
Пока мы жевали пиццу, я рассказал, что собираюсь на некоторое время отбыть в неизвестном направлении, но волноваться не о чем.  
Гермиона отложила тарелку, облизала пальцы и укоризненно посмотрела на меня:

— Держишь за дурочку? В последний раз, когда ты так говорил, тебя чуть не расчленили.

— Это связано с Малфоем. И с Кровной Мольбой. И с тем, что он исчез, — сдался я.

— Куда ты отправляешься?

— Это в Шотландии, к югу от Найрна. На солнечном побережье, можно сказать.

— Каминная связь в старом форте Джордж в Найрне, там небольшой магический квартал? Оттуда в любом случае придется на перекладных. Будь осторожен, если я что-то и знаю о древней магии, то она должна быть где-то там, в дубовых рощах и голубых шотландских озерах.

— Я пока даже не знаю, что ищу, — признался я. — Но когда это чутье меня подводило?

— Хорошо, друг, дерзай, — засмеялась она. — Ищи своего несносного Малфоя, который попортил нам всем немало крови. А я тут тебя прикрою. Надеюсь, ко дню рождения ты управишься? В Норе будет Сюрприз, понимаешь ли.

— Ага, сюрприз. — Я обнял ее, мы еще поболтали, допили какао, и я отбыл. На душе стало гораздо спокойнее.

***

Общественный камин в форте Джордж был старого образца — огромный, в нем и Хагрид стоял бы в полный рост. На каждом кирпиче выдавлено гномье клеймо, а вот чугунная каминная решетка с драконьими мордами чуть не стала причиной моего очередного позорного падения. В холле было пусто и прохладно, ветер шелестел рекламными проспектами и вчерашним «Ежедневным пророком» на стойке для приезжих, в распахнутое окно вливался солнечный свет, и сладкий приморский воздух кружил голову. Я глубоко вдохнул его и шагнул на улицу. Переход из магического квартала в магловский был почти незаметен. Те же старинные камни в стенах, видавшие еще пиктов и друидов, сказочные приземистые башни и узкие улицы. Я влился в разноцветную толпу туристов и двинулся вниз по улице, ощущая себя частью вечного летнего паломничества к морю. Оно притягивало и манило, и требовало поклонения — как всегда. Ноги сами несли меня туда, где жила и дышала бесконечная синева. Я остановился, не доходя до набережной. Просто опустился на нагретую солнцем ступеньку и смотрел, как по пляжу носятся прожаренные солнцем дети, пугая чаек криками, пронзающими небо. Я вспоминал другое время, другой пляж...

Дело закрыто. Драко чертовски эффективен в процессе, а теперь свободен и опустошен. Так было всегда: когда ему нужно закончить дело, он его заканчивает и ставит точку. А я рефлексирую и расклеиваюсь, думая о потерях и ошибках.

Он шагает прямо на меня по кромке воды. Высокие сапоги, которые он не пожелал снять, намокли и потемнели — серая замша почернела почти до колена. На минуту он останавливается, чтобы приложиться к бутылке виски, делает глоток, сжимает горлышко бутылки с ненавистью, как горло врага, зыркает из-под слипшейся углом светлой челки. Я вдруг понимаю, что эту уродливую тинейджерскую стрижку с бритым затылком Драко носит специально для меня. Знает, как меня таращит от его волос — и режет их под корень.

Я польщен.

Интересно, что сказала на этот очередной каприз Драко Астория. С ее точки зрения, он сделал все, чтобы выглядеть плебеем — ногти на руках растрескавшиеся, вены оплетают предплечья, неприлично натруженные для аристократа, во взгляде ни следа фамильной расслабленности — только волчья сосредоточенность. Блеклая щетина топорщится на узком подбородке. Совсем взрослый стал. Заматерел.

Я впервые вижу его вот так, прицельно, при безжалостном дневном свете и не верю глазам. Нет, он все еще щемяще молод и, в общем, красив. Еще через час он упьется своим виски до визга — выносливость никогда не была сильной стороной Драко. Он упьется и, как подсказывает опыт, все расскажет.

Может быть. А может быть, это я ему все расскажу, втрахивая его в стену и делая необходимые паузы, чтобы глотнуть воздуху. Про Джинни, карьеру, друзей и намечающийся алкоголизм, про свои сны. Про то, что именно я о нем думаю, пока спускаю по утрам в туалетной. С другой стороны, возможно, сейчас он попытается утопить меня в море. Или станцует джигу голышом на пляже. Или пойдет к черту.

Он такой, Драко.

Ветер налетает и раздувает мокрые полы его летнего плаща — светлого, пижонского, шелкового. Драко пробирается ко мне по песку и молча становится со мной плечом к плечу, глядя, как масляно блестящие волны обгладывают пляж.

Мне очень хочется объясниться, я все время не успеваю что-то с ним договорить, не успеваю расставить вещи по местам, в голове бардак и сумбур, на губах — его губы, на языке — вкус виски. Мы жестоко тремся друг о друга недовыбритыми физиономиями, он захватывает и мнет пальцами мой воротник сзади, он раскачивается, хватается за меня, хватает окружающий воздух. Он слишком пьян, чтобы устоять, а я слишком голоден, чтобы удержаться. Холод приводит меня в чувство — мы стоим на коленях в мелкой воде. Из кармана брюк Драко выпали круглые часы на цепочке и блестят червонным золотом из-под воды, а на них таращится удивленная маленькая рыбка-бычок. Вертит плавниками и не уплывает. Я подвожу под нее ладонь — рыбка смотрит не мигая — теперь мне осталось только сжать пальцы...

***

Дойдя до дороги, я с сожалением оставил море в стороне. Тормознул фермера на тракторе, перевозившем в прицепе копну одуряюще пахнущего свежего сена. Мужик прикусил фильтр сигареты и кивнул на мою просьбу:

— Полезай в прицеп.

Так что я завалился в сено и смотрел, как солнце катится вслед за мной, будто толстый веселый щенок. Нам ехать несколько миль, так что можно передохнуть. Я не знал, что ждет меня на острове. Может, там, на почерневшем от времени причале сидит Драко с удочкой и болтает босыми ногами. Я представил его недоуменный насмешливый взгляд. Я буду выглядеть настоящим идиотом. Увы, вредный внутренний голос шептал, что так не случится. Мерное тарахтенье двигателя убаюкивало. Я проваливался… проваливался… травяное море утягивало за собой, темнело, становилось серой пучиной разгневанных вод…

Драко вышел ко мне из воды и глядел безумно, как утопленник. Он был наг и почти прозрачен. С белых волос стекала мутная багровая вода. Он подходил все ближе и ближе, тянул руки, как будто хотел обнять. Улыбнулся, растягивая бледные губы. Рот был полон хищных острых зубов. Прошептал мне в лицо, дыша йодом и тиной: «Ты должен отрубить мне голову».

— Подъем, мистер, — мой водитель толкал меня в плечо. — Приехали.

Я чувствовал себя разбитым и обескураженным. Вяло слез с прицепа, сунул мужику мятую банкноту. Пока я чесал в затылке, трактор резво скрылся за поворотом. Нужный мне указатель был на виду. Выглядел как раз таким, который заметят все туристы-ротозеи: яркие буквы на белой табличке и жирная стрелка. Лох-Индорб, тринадцатый век.  
Дорога резко пошла вниз, и я заспешил, оскальзываясь на камешках.

Озеро открылось мне во всем своем величии. Огромное, нестерпимо сверкающее в полуденном мареве, утопающее в бесконечных дубовых рощах. Вдали виднелся остров с останками замка. Я пошел на причал. Мелкие, будто кружевные, волночки плескались о замшелые плиты пирса. Будка лодочника была закрыта. Табличка сообщала всем интересующимся, что сегодня выходной. Очень хорошо. Мне никто не помешает. Три лодки болтались у причала, толкаясь облезлыми бортами. Похоже, не самое популярное туристическое направление. Придется побыть плохим. Я вытащил палочку и разбил цепь у крайней лодки. Спрыгнул в нее. Подумав, навел чары на остальные лодки. Теперь никто не заметит, что их стало на одну меньше. Работать веслами было приятно. Мышцы горели. Я греб к острову под приветственные крики чаек.

***  
Домик я нашел, как и было сказано: под согнутым дубом в три обхвата. Когда чары рассеялись, дом выступил ко мне, как из тумана. Совсем небольшой, сложенный из дубовых бревен. Низкую крышу укрывал дерн, кое-где проросли зверобой и тысячелистник. У двери стояла мраморная ваза на высокой ноге, увитой мраморными же змеями. Она была уместна здесь, как клоун на кладбище. Ее давно использовали как пепельницу: там лежали старые окурки коричневых крепких сигарет, такие всегда курил Драко. Ключ в вазе? Вряд ли. Я пошарил среди мраморных змей и нащупал ключ в пасти одной из них.

Все-таки Драко был здесь. Окуркам, на мой взгляд, исполнилось не больше недели.

Я открыл дверь и осторожно вошел, держа палочку наготове. Пусто, темно. Одна комнатка с камином и лежанкой, укрытой стеганым одеялом, еще одна дверь — видимо, в ванную. У камина сложены поленья, рядом топор. И книги, всюду книги. Теснились на полках, на столе, даже на полу у кровати. Я опустился на лежанку. Нашарил початую пачку сигарет на столе. «Кэптэн Блэк». Закурил. Сразу ударило в голову. Этот запах — горечь и сладость, запах поцелуев Драко. Голова закружилась — то ли от крепкого табака, то ли от непрошеных воспоминаний. Да что ж вы всё лезете!

Странное место, совсем не думал, что Малфоям по сердцу такое скромное жилище. Представлял здесь очередной белый дворец с колоннами… А дом ведь обжит. На спинке стула — его любимая серая рубашка, на полу в углу — резиновые сапоги и стопка старых джинсов. Я с удивлением обнаружил на полке несколько знакомых аврорских артефактов. Драко ими не раз пользовался. Несколько потрепанных книжек магловских стихов. Раньше Малфой доставал меня, цитируя бессмысленно-красивые стишки всяких французов. Он упивался их пафосом и тем, как меня это бесит. Я усмехнулся, вспомнив, как мы пришли к компромиссу: я предложил цитировать их в оригинале. К моему удивлению, он повелся. Французским, естественно, не владею, так что уши мои с тех пор ласкала иноземная речь с сильным английским акцентом. «Это птичий язык!» — дразнил его я.  
Я взял верхнюю книжку из стопки. Пауль Целан. Середина заложена чернильной ручкой. Три строки вымарано, три отчеркнуто: Ночь оседлала его и скачет в уме... Будто на том, кто гоним и оседлан, уже ничего кроме собственной первой в пятнах родимых, таинственно меченой кожи.  
А после — цепочка кривых чернильных человечков и лошадок.

Я отложил книжку, затушил сигарету. Пора браться за дело. Гримуары требуют внимания и аккуратности. Как-то после погони по лабиринтам подземной библиотеки в Уэльсе (Рону чуть не отъели руки, а меня сильно обожгло) Гермиона загнала нас в кабинет и провела ликбез: как обращаться с темномагическими фолиантами. Это выглядело глупо, но, когда тебе разок поджарили задницу, плюешь на условности. В общем, с ними нужно вести себя так же нежно и трепетно, как с гиппогрифами.  
Я зажег свечу на столе, разложил артефакты звездой: лунный камень, изумруд, рубин, аметист, опал. Откашлялся и произнес:

— Прошу помощи и снисхождения. Мой век недолог, мои знания ничтожны, позвольте черпать их у вас, мудрые книги.

Я произнес формулу семь раз, прежде чем услышал шелест страниц.

Кажется, они просыпались.

Огонь свечи отражался в гранях камней. Я закрыл глаза, чтобы почувствовать реакцию. Легкое касание — в основном, равнодушие, немного любопытства, нотка дружелюбия. Одна из книг на столе раскрылась, будто от порыва ветра. Значит, у меня есть разрешение. Я начал листать том. Ритуалы огня, история Зороастра, демоны огня, саламандры и гадания по танцам саламандр, небесный огонь, как убивать небесным огнем. Молнии, значит… Рецепты с прахом испепеленных колдунов. Задержавшись на изображении косматой кометы, я почувствовал, что пальцы дымятся — и тут же отдернул их. Боль вывела меня из транса. Свеча почти оплавилась. Сколько прошло времени? Я сидел в сумерках, ситцево-синий свет сеялся сквозь сетчатое окно. Все тело затекло, и шею ломило. Огненная книга с треском захлопнулась и замкнула медные крючки. Я прикоснулся к крючку — раскален! Похоже, эта книга мне уже не откроется. Но в ней и нет того, что мне нужно…

Я встал, потянулся, разминая одеревенелые мышцы. Что у нас тут в шкафчиках? Сухари, мед, какая-то подозрительная окаменелость — видимо, сыр. Явно помнит еще Абрахаса Малфоя. Несколько банок испанских оливок. Вскрыв одну, сгреб несколько сухарей и вышел наружу, жуя. Вечер был теплый, тихий: ни ветерка, ни звука. Тучи разошлись, вывалился бледный новорожденный месяц. До воды было совсем близко. Пологий, поросший травой склон выдавался песчаным языком в темную гладь. Я присел на землю, ковыряя из банки оливки. Немудреный ужин. Трава пахла сладко и сильно...

 

От нее поднимается запах — траву на квиддичном поле сегодня днем косили, и, умирая, она пахла так, словно на поле занимались любовью кентавры.

Идиот. Ну откуда мне знать, как пахнут занимающиеся любовью кентавры?

— Мощно, — говорит Драко. — Они пахнут мощно.

Недавний оргазм обострил его легилименцию. Ненадолго, на пару минут — не больше.  
Драко заложил белые руки за голову и, судя по наклону почти невидимого профиля, пытается рассмотреть меня в темноте и в подробностях. Второго шанса у него не будет — это он понимает. В ушах моих звучит и звучит навязчивый, издерганный мотив — «Libertango» — и тянет, и требует душу. Это Драко хочет мою душу, чтобы выпить ее тут же, на пространстве свежескошенной травы, черного воздуха и дневных застоявшихся страстей.

— Драко, я… — пытаюсь объясниться.

Он запрокидывает голову и теперь смотрит в небо. В небе много звезд, и все они, огромный и остро блестящий иглами свод, поворачиваются у него в зрачках. Я вижу это вблизи — теперь. И в эти зрачки, клянусь всей магией мира, можно попросту провалиться, и лететь очень долго, потому что дна там что-то не видно.

От него тоже пахнет травой. Я, как оборотень, нюхаю, соплю, раздуваю ноздри, смотрю на белеющее в темноте горло. Линия, углубление, дорога, овраг, ледяной разлом делят Драко пополам — от шеи до светлых волос в паху, я веду вдоль него носом, зарываюсь носом в пах, и Драко пользуется моментом — сжимает бедра у меня на ушах.  
Я временно глохну, слышу только равномерную пульсацию крови, но чьей — понятия не имею. Шелестит, тихо скрипит и ощутимо растет трава, щекочет мне ладони и колени, и Драко что-то говорит, но я его не слышу.

— Вот так-то, Поттер, — резюмирует он, наконец, отпуская мою голову (хватка бедер у Малфоя, как у всякого приличного ловца — стальная). Он ездит бедром по моему уху, по волосам, дотягивается и запускает в мою шевелюру руки.

— Вот такие у нас с тобой, Поттер, дела, — говорит он по-прежнему в космическое, иссеченное звездами, пространство, игнорируя меня, случайного слушателя его откровений. — Мы уже одержимы, мы в друг друга впились, — явно издеваясь, цитирует и изгибается в траве, словно мучимый засухой червь, извивается, как кобра пред дудкой факира, он такой странный — этот ночной, пахнущий травой и темнотой Драко. Он…

Мне кажется, словно он весь покрывается серебристо-белой перламутровой чешуей, сверкает и искрится, белые волосы сливаются с травой, пальцы, вжимающиеся в травяной ковер, прорастают к самому сердцу земли, как тонкие, истосковавшиеся по влаге корни, член светится в темноте и слабо пульсирует, Драко прижимается к траве то левым, то правым профилем, рот его приоткрыт, зубы блестят, вздрагивают ярко-голубые веки (и как я все это вижу в темноте?) и густые, совсем не похожие на человеческие, махровые ресницы отбрасывают тень (тень от чего?) через всю щеку до подбородка.  
Нитка слюны тянется из угла его губ и светится тоже.

— О! — говорит он тихо. — О! О! О-о-о-о!

Под моими стиснутыми пальцами хрустит перламутровая чешуя на его бедрах. Я нагибаюсь к нему, к самым его губам, темным на белом, чтобы послушать… Чтобы понять, наконец…

— Ох, блядь! — доносится ко мне от Драко, и наваждение пропадает. Он смотрит мне в глаза, и в темноте их цвет невозможно разобрать, но я знаю, что они самые обычные, светло-серые, и самые обычные белесые ресницы удивленно хлопают — видимо, углядел на моем лице кое-что интересное.

Ложусь на него всем телом, Драко, задыхаясь, пытается спихнуть меня, но, в общем, сейчас ему это не по силам. Его возмущенное лицо — видимое даже при свете звезд фирменное Малфоево гримасничанье — действует на меня, как не действовали все наваждения ночи. Челка падает ему на глаза, когда я раскачиваю его, возя задницей по земле, он упирается, впивается ногтями в траву и кусает себя за плечо — почему-то именно себя, а не меня.

— Такие, значит, у нас, Поттер, дела, — говорит этот стервец, когда, наконец, получает возможность отдышаться. — Такие дела…

 

Банка выпала из рук. Ни к черту все, ни к черту. Дрожь била так, что пришлось обхватить себя руками, зажав пальцы подмышками.

— Такие дела… — пробормотал я.

Погода неуловимо изменилась. Ветер смял темную гладь воды, зашуршал в кронах дубов. Теперь волны ритмично набегали на берег и утаскивали с собой камушки и песок. Я протер глаза. Кажется, у меня на нервной почве галлюцинации. Ого-го какие. Это же не тучи клубятся по кромке воды, нет? Вода бурлила и пенилась, выпуская на поверхность черных коней — одного за другим. Фыркая, чернильно-черные скакуны резвились во вскипевших волнах, как дельфины. Блестящие шкуры ловили бледное сияние месяца, черные шелковые гривы текли, как ртуть. Я затаил дыхание. Это не глюки. Это водяные духи. Сразу вспомнились тестралы. От них — то же ощущение причастности к древней тайне, которая старше и могущественнее тебя. Среди табуна был один белый. Он несся прямо на меня, сверкая алыми глазами. На кромке у берега он остановился, раздувая ноздри, и шумно принюхался. Он жадно втягивал воздух и тянул шею в мою сторону. Меня пробрала дрожь от взгляда глаз-углей, подернутых дымкой тоски, будто пеплом.  
Я вошел в воду и протянул открытую ладонь — очень медленно и осторожно. Не вспугнуть бы. Черт, я ничего не знаю о келпи. Кроме того, что это лошади, выходящие по ночам из воды. Когда Хагрид о них рассказывал на уроке, я, по-моему, исподтишка следил за Малфоем, истекая слюнями… Конь переступил копытами — такое невероятно красивое, грациозное движение. И наклонил голову к моей руке. Он открыл пасть и огладил ладонь длиннющим розовым языком-теркой. Меня как будто языком пламени лизнуло. Я зашипел и отдернул руку. Ладонь была содрана, кровь тут же закапала в воду. Кони вдали заволновались, белый тяжело задышал, гладкие чешуйчатые бока ходили ходуном, а в глазах полыхнул алчный адский огонь. Он ткнулся носом мне в плечо, обдавая запахом ила и водорослей, и на миг я увидел себя тонущим в глубине блестящего дегтярного глаза. Как завороженный, я прикрыл бархатную морду окровавленной ладонью. Келпи ощерился, показывая ряд острейших зубов, и аккуратно слизнул кровь с ладони.

 

После того, как келпи умчались, я какое-то время бродил по кромке воды на дрожащих конечностях, совершенно потерянный. Потом вернулся в дом, нашарил за книгами бутылку виски, щедро плеснул на ладонь, а потом отхлебал треть, даже не почувствовав вкуса. Упал на кровать.  
Но сон не шел, шорох собственного дыхания казался грохотом. Книги перешептывались о чем-то на границе сна и яви. На лежанке едва хватало места для одного. Я закутался в одеяло с головой и зажмурился. В голове лениво мелькнуло удивленное: как же они тут ютились, вдвоем? Я обнял подушку и, кажется, заснул...

Звезды мерцают, заглядывают в окно охотничьего домика. Глаза Люциуса — тоже звезды, в них искры небесного огня и мрак ночи. Голова Драко — на его плече, их белые волосы сплетаются, не разобрать, где чьи.

— Драко, душа моя, — выдыхает Люциус.

В синих отблесках ночи они оба кажутся близнецами без возраста и без пола — фейри, отдыхающие у реки смерти. Длинные пальцы Люциуса ласкают скулу Драко.

— Расскажи о келпи, — просит Драко, ерзая под кроткой рукой.

— Это озеро — их давняя вотчина, — вкрадчиво начинает Люциус, будто баюкая, будто сплетая из тихих слов сказку на ночь. — Они были здесь всегда и будут всегда. Вольные, дикие, опасные. Здесь часто охотники, нежеланные гости наших предков, к своему искреннему изумлению, сами становились дичью.

Он тихо смеется и продолжает:

— Но я никогда не привозил сюда чужаков. Только тебя. Эта тайна — только для тебя, душа моя. Смотри на них, учись у них. Впитывай их силу, их ненасытную энергию. Магия есть в нашей крови, но келпи сами — чистая неразбавленная магия, сок этой земли. Учись у них побеждать, разрывая на куски своих недругов.

— В чем их магия? — фыркает Драко. — Они просто водяные духи, выныривают из глубин и резвятся.

— Они могут спасти твою душу! — жарко шепчет Люциус в подставленное ухо. — Если маг заключает с ними сделку, точно следуя некому ритуалу, он может вырвать чью-то душу из лап смерти. Надеюсь, в твоей жизни будет тот, кто не пожалеет себя ради спасения твоей драгоценной души… Ибо, служа нашему господину, Темному Дьяволу, мы с тобой ходим по очень тонкому льду.

Драко слепо тычется носом в плечо Люциуса и протестующее мотает патлатой головой. Люциус выпрастывает белую руку из-под одеяла и поднимает вверх, рассматривая уродливое клеймо. Снова шепчет:

— Душа моя, я хочу твоего спасения. Это все, о чем я молю. Лед под ногами слишком хрупок. Я уже слышу, как он трещит. А глубины под ним — бездонны. Найди того, кто будет готов на жертву ради тебя, если я сгину и не смогу спасти тебя сам. Обещай. Я все расскажу тебе о ритуале. Спаси свою душу — ради моей, потерянной.

Он прижимает Драко к себе еще крепче и беззвучно баюкает, засыпая..

 

Затем Драко встает, идет к зеркалу, смотрит на себя — другого себя, зазеркального.  
В темноте никак нельзя быть уверенным, что видишь именно свое отражение. Или именно отражение. Сам Драко, тощий подросток, во сне он не просто бел — он синеват, как сыворотка, волосы прилипли к шее и лбу, словно мокрые. Он отворачивается от зеркала, широко улыбается ртом, полным… Ох, Мерлин. Рот Драко полон мелких, острых, иглообразных клыков. Они растут вкривь и вкось, они окровавлены, он высовывает свой прокушенный, распухший язык, синевато-бледными ладонями обхватывает творожное лицо и дразнится, шипя и шепелявя:

— Отруби мне голову, тупица, сколько раз тебе повторять?

Комната со скрипом тянется ввысь, как дерево, решившее вырасти за несколько секунд. Потолок уносится в небо, половицы поднимаются, как клавиши пианино, стол беспокойно переступает и чешет одну деревянную ножку второй. На лежанке неподвижным и неживым манекеном, ровный и плоский, как доска, вытянулся старший Малфой. Отражение Драко выпрастывает из зеркала руки…

Я упал с лежанки и слегка приложился затылком. Несколько секунд так и лежал, смаргивая искры, не мог оклематься. Можно ли верить сну? Или белый келпи вчера отравил меня своей ядовитой слюной, так что ночь я провел в бредовых, очень подозрительных фантазиях? Ладонь распухла и саднила. Черт. Когда я вспомнил, о чем шла речь во сне, волосы на голове встали дыбом. Кое-что было похоже на правду. Сколько вообще могло быть правды в довольно грязных слухах? То-то Малфой-старший был в ужасе и так быстро спровадил меня в свой охотничий домик… Ай да Люциус, перехитрил сам себя со своим тайным ритуалом… Это значит… Это значит, все три года часы Драко тикали. Перед судом он провел ритуал. Что он предложил за душу Люциуса? А что было у него, кроме себя самого… Я вспомнил все те случаи, когда Драко вел себя странно, дико, нелепо, безответственно, непостижимо. Он весь был — запечатанный рот, он корчился в своем внутреннем, потаенном, он горел заживо. А я… Чурбан, долбанный чурбан. Лез с претензиями и разговорами... Со своей, блядь, нежной любовью. Был слеп, как новорожденный котенок. Я — аврор?! Да меня нужно гнать поганой метлой из аврората и даже близко не подпускать к расследованиям.

Конечно, я что-то чувствовал. Но ни разу не дожал его. Ни разу не залез глубже, чем меня пускали. Когда становилось невмоготу (ему и мне), я просто бросал его. Да, каждый разрыв был как смерть. Два наших разрыва — две смерти. А теперь? Что теперь...

Из-под кровати виднелся корешок книги. Я осторожно достал пыльный том.

Tenebrae.

Книга о сущностях и духах, книга о внутреннем мраке и торговле душами. Мифический единорог чернокнижников. Знатоки только вздыхали, говоря о ней. А она — вот где, в пыли и грязи, под кроватью моего любовника. Я погладил невзрачную строгую обложку, сел за стол. Открыл ее. Страницы льнули к пальцам, как будто просили ласки. Темный пергамент шуршал, буквы, почти бесцветные, прыгали перед глазами. Я листал, разглядывая изображения неизвестных пугающих демонов и стараясь ничего не читать. Книга и так алчно нашептывала что-то, искушая и суля то несметные богатства, то силу, равную божественной, то страсть, испепеляющую и возрождающую пламенем феникса. Я листал. И вот на меня с пергамента помчались вороные келпи. Я впился в строчки. Черт, моей латыни совсем недостаточно. Я продирался сквозь слова, путаясь, как школяр-недоучка. Сдался на милость книги, взмолился. Уши тут же наполнил снисходительный шепот, на грани осязаемого.

«Келпи — духи воды, дети ночи, создания без души, молниеносные и неуловимые. Смертный может удержать келпи только на несколько минут — свитой собственными руками веревкой. И все равно будет пожран. Ритуал, о котором ты хочешь узнать, странник, стоит того, чтобы проситель заплатил собой и сам стал келпи».

Стал келпи... Я поднес ободранную ладонь к глазам. За ночь раны покрылись тонкой коркой, из-под которой сочилась сукровица. Это — настоящее. Это доказательство того, что я не спятил. Что где-то там, в глубинах шотландского озера, по песчаному дну, среди донных чудовищ и рыб-теней бродит белый келпи. Драко.

Книга захлопнулась с ехидным смешком. Я понял, что узнал все, что было позволено узнать по прихоти древнего фолианта. Теперь хотя бы ясно, что делать. Свить веревку и вечером поймать белого келпи. И при этом изловчиться, чтобы зверюга меня не сожрала. Зная характер Драко, я был уверен: ему это доставило бы удовольствие. Но я готов был рискнуть.

Думаю, Малфой-старший знал о нас. Люциусу следовало еще тогда просто поговорить обо всем со мной, а не нашептывать о ритуале Драко, светя меткой в койке. Чертов самоуверенный ревнивец. Я бы обо всем позаботился — сделал бы лучше, чем планировал он.

Я начал нервно рыскать по комнате, рыться на полках и в шкафах. Мне нужно было что-то, из чего можно соорудить узду. Ремни, шнуры... Я боялся трансфигурировать их из чего попало. Книга ясно дала понять: все сделать самому. Это значит — без магии.

Я перерыл весь дом. Ничего подходящего. Как быть? Вернуться в город? Но покажутся ли келпи снова? И сколько у меня времени вообще? Меня просто скрутило от мысли, что я могу не успеть. Спокойно. Вдох-выдох. Я сел на стул, оглядел разгром. Рассеянно покрутил кольцо на пальце. Кольцо Драко. С наверченным на него волосом Нарциссы. Я кинулся к своей сумке с барахлом. Среди трусов и носков, монет, ключей, крошек и всякой дребедени лежал сверток с волосами Нарциссы.

Под монотонный стук дождя я плел волосяной аркан до самой темноты. Пальцы не слушались, серебристо-белые гладкие нити то и дело норовили выскользнуть, приходилось быть очень внимательным. Я вспомнил все хитрые узлы, затягивать которые когда-то учил меня на Гриммо Сириус, рассказывая, как седлать гиппогрифов.

В какой-то момент я вырубился. И снова Драко выходил из воды, бледный и истекающий лунным светом, снова незряче тянулся ко мне, зло шепча синими губами: «Отруби мне голову, чертов болван!»

Я очнулся, сжимая аркан в руках. Луна уже взошла и бледным пятном просвечивала сквозь тучи. Я нашарил топор у камина и, пошатываясь, вышел наружу в дождь. Колдография на память: ночь, море, ливень и лохматая тень придурка с топором за поясом.

Дай мне пены ночи — это я был в ней вспенен.  
Дай мне туман — это я был туманом.  
Дай мне легкий волос, темный глаз, черное покрывало:  
дай мне третью смерть после второй.

 

Холодные капли жалили, сквозь клочья тумана, что стелился над водой, проступил берег. Я медленно зашагал вперед, собираясь с силами, всматриваясь в темноту.

Келпи вышли ко мне — кто бы мог сомневаться. Ужин и искать не надо — сам пришел. Они не торопились, и Белый — так я звал его, посвистывая — шел впереди. Плевать ему было на мой свист, на мои жалкие потуги, он шел за тем, что считал своим, гоня грудью небольшой бурунчик, светясь в наступившей тьме, и стоило кому-нибудь из черных скакунов попытаться обойти его, как он молниеносно оборачивался, изгибая прекрасную, длинную шею, и наглец, взвизгивая, тут же отставал.

Келпи, фыркая, обступили меня, белый подошел вплотную, пытаясь жуткими красными глазами заглянуть в мои и поймать мой взгляд. Руки у меня тряслись, и петля аркана, брошенная кое-как, скользнула по шелковой длинной гриве и упала.

Белый топнул копытом — совсем рядом с моей ступней. Развернулся, ободрав мне куртку чешуйчатым боком, хлестнул хвостом и с неприятным хрустом лязгнул зубами.  
Остальные келпи, возбужденно цокая, вертелись вокруг. В темноте сверкали алые точки глаз.  
Когда он поворачивался ко мне, я снова сделал попытку набросить петлю — сплетенную из волос твоей матери, чертов идиот! — ему на шею.

Он перекусил ее. Вот так просто взял и ровно срезал, наглядно продемонстрировав мне всю образную мощь слова «сожрать». Толкнул меня в грудь головой и отступил, полыхая глазами. Я напрасно старался высмотреть в этом… животном что-нибудь от прежнего Драко. Ничего. Трансформация была полной. Передо мной было чудовище, которое играло, потому что было не слишком голодным. А когда оно проголодается, то так же молниеносно, как перекусило веревку, откусит мне пальцы.

Ничего не осталось от Драко, говоришь?

— Стой, Белый, стой, — я говорил так ласково, как только возможно, когда губы сводит от ужаса, и пытался мокрыми пальцами связать узлом то, что осталось от веревки. Дождь заливал очки и мешал завязать узел как следует. Увы, то, что осталось, было слишком коротким, чтобы бросать. — Куда ты, хороший, стой…

Я заставил себя сделать шаг ему навстречу. Какой же он красивый, если отвлечься от его смертоносности. Налетевший ветер хлопнул мокрой гривой Белого, капли разлетелись в разные стороны, в крохотный просвет между тучами всунул острый конец месяц, осветив истоптанный следами копыт пляж. Я быстро подступил к Белому вплотную, закинув руки с зажатыми в них концами веревки ему на шею, и, зажмурившись, прижался щекой к конской шее. Дождь, щелкая, отсчитывал последние мгновения моей жизни.

Мокрая шерсть оказалось неожиданно мягкой.

Келпи закричали. Все разом. По-другому я не могу описать этот звук — это был отчаянный, полный ярости, сводящий с ума хриплый и низкий многоглоточный вопль, он пронесся над пляжем, над морем, над всей Шотландией, заставив добропорядочных обывателей побережья подскочить в своих постелях. Он длился и длился, контрапунктируемый плеском, топотом и фырканьем, и мне, в конце концов, стало невыносимо страшно стоять с закрытыми глазами, тем более, что под моими руками что-то происходило.

Я осторожно открыл один глаз. Очки свалились, месяц скрылся, я ничего не видел. Совсем рядом сопели, брыкались и топали пятками по песку.

Пятками.

Я открыл и второй глаз. Веревка, которую я сжал в ладонях до судорог, была накинута на шею… Не коню. Не келпи. Хотя назвать человеком это существо было сложно. И это определенно был не Драко.

Как в моем ностальгическом видении, перламутровая чешуя покрывала существо практически целиком. Гладкое лицо сияло жемчужным блеском, и таким же блеском отливали длинные, длиной с две мои руки, волосы, налипшие на плечи и спину. «Оно» было приблизительно моего роста, руки были, как у примерного мальчика, чинно сложены за спиной.

«Оно» переминалось с ноги на ногу и оставляло на песке не следы копыт, а круглые трогательные ямки от вполне человеческих пяток, которые тут же заполнялись водой.

И оно стояло от меня на расстоянии биения сердца — веревка, сплетенная из волос Нарциссы, была очень короткой.

Существо качнулось ко мне. По его лицу, по закрытым глазам, по перламутровым светящимся чешуям стекал дождь. Дождь тек и ко мне за шиворот, по моим рукам, лежащим у него на шее.  
В нем ничего, совсем ничего не было от Драко. А в моих руках была веревка.

Губы келпи разъехались, между острыми, беспорядочно вкривь и вкось растущими острыми, как иголки клыками вырвался то ли свист, то ли шипение, то ли голос:

— Отпус-с-сти…

Клыки щелкнули у моего горла. Я отшатнулся буквально в последний момент и невольно дернул келпи за веревочную петлю на себя. Мы повалились на песок, и он попытался опутать меня руками, которые словно не имели костей. Он извивался, не открывая глаз, вслепую, ориентируясь то ли на запах, то ли на звук. Может, он чувствовал исходящее от меня тепло — тело келпи было совершенно ледяным.

Мерлин знает, куда подевались его сородичи — возможно, Белый заработал персональный ужин.

Я стряхнул его с себя, перекатившись, попытался переложить оба конца веревочной петли в одну руку, предплечьем второй отпихивая от себя кошмарную пасть. Его клыки мгновенно изрезали предплечье в кровавую кашу. Сквозь ледяной дождь я почувствовал на груди тепло — рубашку пропитывала моя собственная, обильно льющаяся кровь. Закружилась голова — скоро я потеряю сознание, и мрачное предсказание язвительного гримуара полностью оправдается.

К тому же, лежа на боку, я понял, что где-то потерял топор. Сплетенный из волос Нарциссы шнур стискивал перламутровую длинную шею кэлпи, он тряс головой, пачкая собственные волосы в моей крови, шипел, а я терял силы быстрее, чем мог себе представить.

Гибкие руки келпи шарили по моему телу, и вдруг его ладонь легла мне на щеку и погладила.

Такие моменты запоминаются на всю жизнь — застывшие в падении с небес темные дождевые жгуты, шипение келпи, тонкие пальцы на моей щеке, еще более холодные, чем ледяной ливень, и теряющий сознание промокший и грязный дурак, из последних сил тянущийся, чтобы прикоснуться губами к бледным губам.

Веки существа медленно — в это растянутое мгновение все происходило медленно — поднялись и глаза его не были огненно-красными глазами чудовища.

В темноте их цвет невозможно было определить, но я уверен, что они были обычными светло-серыми, и самые обычные белесые ресницы удивленно хлопнули по жемчужно светящимся скулам, видимо, углядев на лице дурака кое-что интересное.  
В знакомых этих глазах черной воющей тенью металось страдание.

В этот момент я рванул второй конец волосяной петли зубами. Можете мне поверить — никогда я ничего так не дергал, перед глазами почернело, и мне показалось, что моя голова попросту отвалится, а челюсть выскочит и останется висеть, вцепившись в разлохмаченный шнур.

Но получилось наоборот — у существа в шее отчетливо хрустнуло, и, разом отяжелев, келпи обрушился на меня, накрыв тяжелой и мокрой шевелюрой с ног до головы.

Не знаю, на том свете, или на этом, раздираемый самыми мучительными в моей жизни сомнениями, поливаемый дождем, осаждаемый целым сонмом демонов, я выкарабкался из-под чешуйчатого тела, встал на четвереньки и огляделся.

Топор буднично лежал в двух шагах, словно говоря: «Самое обычное дело, дружок, правда ведь?»

Он был страшно тяжелым. Когда я замахнулся, мне показалось, что лезвие взметнулось до небес и сверкнуло там нестерпимо, как молния. За горизонтом тут же откликнулся гром. Задержавшись на небольшую вечность в зените, топор начал свой бесконечный путь вниз.

***

Нора сияла разноцветными фонариками, сама похожая на праздничный, нелепо покосившийся торт. Из распахнутых окон доносились крики и смех, перекрываемые мелодичными раскатами Helloween. Крыша то и дело ощутимо подскакивала от рычания басов. Близнецы в последнее время были без ума от магловской музыки и завели охренительную стереосистему, которую все время модернизировали. А к ней — колонки в мой рост, своим звучанием способные разбудить мертвого. Джордж говорил, что наконец-то он видит смысл в том, что Нора выстроена на отшибе. Никто не будет протестовать против громкой музыки. «Кроме садовых гномов», — хихикая, добавлял Фред.

И правда, скоро мы стали свидетелями величайшего исхода садовых гномов за всю историю здешних мест…

А Молли братцы подарили беруши.

Драко неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу, как стреноженная лошадь. Выглядело неуклюже и немного смешно. Кое-что вспомнив, я спросил:

— А зачем ты письмо Нарциссе оставил? Чтобы она что-то заподозрила?

Он вскинул белесые брови:

— Ты о чем, Поттер? Я прощался с ней. И хотел успокоить. Чтобы думала, что у меня все в порядке. Я же… люблю ее.

Я покачал головой. «Дражайшая матушка»… Вот так вот.

Я не знал, как буду разруливать свою жизнь дальше. Это будет адски непросто. И уже через пару секунд Нора взорвется вокруг нас атомным грибом. Но Драко будет рядом.

Я схватил руку Драко и сжал до хруста.

Я отказывался от него дважды — дважды резал по живому то, что нас связывало... И в конце концов, чтобы вернуть паршивца, пришлось отрубить ему голову. Думаю, три смерти для одной истории любви — вполне достаточно. Надо остановиться на этой цифре.

— Идем?

И мы пошли.

 

FIN


End file.
